The demands placed on soft drink dispensing systems vary widely. In situations where large amounts of beverage are to be provided, pre-mix beverages or post-mixed constituents are fed from a supply cylinder under pressure through coils embedded in a cold plate and thence to a cup or other container. Cold plates heretofore employed have formed the bottom closure member of a tub. Water and syrup lines pass into the cold plate which generally is a solid cast metallic plate preferably of high heat transfer character. With the bottom of the tub closed by the cold plate, the tub can be repeatedly filled with ice to maintain a low temperature of the cold plate. Replenishment repeatedly is required when large quantities of the beverage are involved. Cold plates have heretofore been employed in the dispensing of beverages. The beverages can be and have been both pre-mix and post-mix. Post-mix drinks represent the most efficient way to operate under high demand. By the present invention, access to cold plate systems and parts thereof requiring repair or replacement may readily be had and thus represents an improvement over systems in prior use.